The Legacy
by WeirdPenguin
Summary: Tori Puckerman thinks her dad is just an ordinary mechanic. She soon realizes his true identity when her parents are captured one normal day and a mysterious stranger unravels the past. Tori must dig deeper to find the truth...
1. One Normal Day

Chapter 1

I woke with a start to the sound of an old car backfiring. I pulled the covers off of my bed and shot downstairs. My mom was cooking breakfast in the kitchen already. "Morning Mom. What's with the noise?"I asked while sneaking a bite of toast. "Good morning Tori. It's your father working on a clunker again," she responded, somewhat peeved. I rolled my eyes. Being a mechanic, my dad always had a different car in their garage. I took a piece of toast and went to see what he was doing.

"Hey dad,"I shouted over the noise. "What're you working on today?" He jumped and hit his head under the car. I heard a low grunt. "Sorry!" I shouted. He emerged from the car, rubbing his head. "It's all right. Just another dent needed to be fixed now," he said,chuckling. I smiled. "Need some help?" I asked. He scanned the car, nodding. "Yeah, but after a break,"he said. He threw the oily rag on the hood of the car and walked over to the ping pong table. "Care for a game?" I cocked my head and pretended to think. "Well, I'll probably cream you right away but sure,"I said. He grinned. "You're on."

Halfway throughout the game, we heard the doorbell ring. "Honey!" my mom yelled down to my dad. "Come here, quickly!" She sounded kind of nervous. My dad put down his ping pong paddle. "I'll be right back,"he said. "Then I can beat you!" he said, running up the stairs. I waited a couple minutes but heard nothing. No muffled voices. Nothing. I opened the garage door and walked upstairs to see what was going on.


	2. The Truth

As I approached the open door, I noticed a note lying on the ground. Cryptic writing was scrawled on the yellowed paper. _Its time the past caught up to you. _I dropped the note, mystified. Were my parents kidnapped? What was going on? Suddenly I heard a loud noise, like thunder, boom outside the door. I walked outside. In the middle of the driveway was a large black mass, swirling with tendrils of darkness. I cautiously walked up to it. "Hello?" I muttered. What looked like a car door opened on the side of the darkness. A tall man stepped out. He had a green suit on and messy emerald hair. He almost appeared to be glowing. He was probably in his late twenties or so. "Sorry,"he said, almost hissing. "I almost had them too." I backed away. "Had who?" I asked nervously. He looked at me with bright green eyes. This guy must've been an Eco nut or something. "Oh, just the ghosts that captured your parents."

"Look buddy, I dunno who you are or what toxic waste plant you've stepped in, but ghosts aren't real. I mean, they at least can't drive," I said tensely. He smiled. "Of course they are!" he said matter-of-factly. "I would know, considering I'm a ghost." No wonder this dude was glowing. "Your parents are in great danger," he said. "They've been captured by the most evil ghosts of all." I gulped. "Yeah right," I shot at him. "Why would my parents be captured by ghosts!" He took my hand. "Lemme show you something." He led me to the garage. "How do you open this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and pressed in the passcode. The garage door creaked open to reveal the clunker my dad had just been working on. He ran inside and started to rummage around my dad's tool-bench. "Ah here it is!" he exclaimed. He pressed a small button covered in sawdust at the end of the bench. I had never seen that before. Suddenly, a portion of the wall at the end of the room slid upwards. "What the-" I stuttered. He laughed. "Follow me!" he shouted, running to the giant black gap in the wall. I shrugged and ran after him.

Inside was a large room, glowing blue. "This is your dad's true 'garage',"he explained. "Where all the magic used to happen." I stopped walking and looked around. Strange computers stretched the length of the room. A large yellow orb floated noiselessly in the corner. "Hold up, I need to ask you something," I said. "Who are you anyway!" He patted my head. "Young Tori, I am Slinky, the ghost that was left behind," he said dramatically. "I used to be part of a horrible band of ghosts that your father would try again and again to stop." I held my hand up. "Fine then," I stated flatly. "Then why do you keep talking about my dad?" He looked at me for a minute and sighed. "Your dad was the infamous Pac-Man."


End file.
